Daughter of Apollo
by fictiongirl94
Summary: Mainly about one character, but will add up as it flow. The life of Hermione Ganger, the suppose bookworm. What if she is not a bookworm but a troublemaker? I have rewritten abit. it will be a crossover between ccs (cardcaptor sakura)
1. Prolongs

**Hey, this is my story… I know there is a lot with the same title. But I hope you give my story a chance. This story relates with my other story on Magical Twin. Inspired by RachelApollofan.**

**Just for all who been reading, I am re-writing and change the plot to crossover with my other story the magical twin( a crossover between harry potter and cardcaptor sakura). Enjoy**

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything except for that crazy plot in my mind :p**

**Prolongs **

A woman looked at her new born baby girl and smiled but then was reminded of something and frowned. The baby girl looks and resemble her and her father. She had her wavy brunette hair and lips. While her eye was bright baby blue that she inherited from her father long with her nose.

She loved and missed her daughter's husband, but she remember the conversation they last had after he dumped her. It was when she found out she was pregnant with his child.

_Flashback_

_HER POV_

_I just came home from an ultrasound to check on my unborn baby's condition. I found out two months ago that I was pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's child._

_Sigh_

_"How is she?" A muscular voice asked as I entered my kitchen_

_I looked at my ex shocked… questions kept flowing in my head like hows… and why…_

_He noticed my expression and gave me a sad smile…_

_"Remember when I first introduced myself as Apollo and you thought it was a joke" He begin, I nodded and signal for him to continue… he then told me about him being the greek god Apollo and that he knew it was a girl because it's his child. _

_He told her as a god, he was to leave if they were with child as he was not allow to interact with his children. He then also explained about her being his first daughter in many many years. That she is gifted too._

_He told her about the life of a demi-god and how the greek mosters and still alive._

_I was shocked and scared for my unborn baby. He notices my discomfort and comfort me till I slept… he then left and that was the last I saw of him._

_End of flashback_

I didn't want to think about my daughter being in danger. I was to preserve this moments and cherries it as much as possible before she grows up. Then I smiled… as I looked at my daughter. I knew a prefect name for her…

"Your name will be 'Hermione Jane Evans', I will be your mother" I said as I smiled

My name is Michelle Joy Evans and this is the beginning of my daughter's life

**Hope you like the prolongs **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry. Thanks for following **

**Chapter 1**

It been seven years since Hermione was born and since the time she started going to school, She been expelled year after year.

This year is no exception.

Hermione Jane Evans was just expelled because some kid hair suddenly turned green. Of course they have no prove it was her, but since she told one of the teacher off for calling her stupid. She was the most likely suspect.

Michelle Joy Evans just received another called from the school informing her that her daughter will not be welcome back to her current school.

She sigh.. She loves her daughter, but she is running out of school to sent her too for education purpose.

The man next to her, also her current boyfriend. Edward Ganger. He is a dentist, like herself.

She studied to be a dentist, but she just love to sing and that the very thing that attracted Apollo to her.

He looked at his girlfriend worried

She gave him a small smile and answered, "It's Hermione, she got expelled again. I don't know what to do anymore"

He frowned as he heard the news. Edward loved Hermione like her daughter even before Michelle and him started dating. He and Michelle had been best friend since high school. He had a crush on her since a long time ago but he didn't had the gut. He realized he should have told her when she got together with Apollo, but even after they broke off he never said a thing.

Michelle told him about the greek gods being alive as he was there during time she was pregnant and after. The first time he saw Hermione, he felt a need to protect her. Soon after she became like his own daughter. He didn't like the news Michelle gave him because he himself feel that she is always being blame or expelled for the most silly small matter that either isn't even her fault or something that can't be proven.

He was thinking of which other school that will accept her. It hard the find one after she been expelled from so many. Which doing so, he was also comforting his girlfriend. After much thinking, She decided she will meet the principal and see how it goes from there. While he wait for them outside of the school as he is not legally her father.

* * *

**In Hermione's Current School**

"Miss Evans, have a sit" Said the principal with a award winning smile. He said it in a way that was too much for her liking as Michelle was a beautiful lady.

"Thank you. Mr. Stuart, would you please explain to me why Hermione is expelled?" Michelle asked as she narrow her eye at him, but in her mind all she thought was _"What is the school's excuse this time?"_

"You see Miss Evans, your daughter somehow turned her classmates hair green. This behavior is unacceptable" He said

"What prove do you have that Hermione did it?" She asked

He ignored and avoided the question " In any cases, she will not be accepted back in this school" he said

She narrow her narrowed her eye and him and said " I see" then she turned to Hermione and said " Let's go then Hermione" with a kind smile

"Err, before you leave Miss Evans. Would like to have a coffee sometime?" He said as if it was the most casual thing to do.

_All she thought was "Never in all eternity"_

"No thanks Mr. Stuart" She said with a smile while trying to not let her disgust show. She continue "I am seeing someone"

Then she and Hermione left the school and headed to where Edward was waiting for them.

As soon as Hermione saw Edward, her face brighten up with a smile

"Daddy" Hermione said. While Michelle smiled

"Hey there princess, how you doing?" He asked as he carried her

She pout as she recalled what had just happened. He realized she became quite quiet. So he broke the news. He was planning this to be a surprises for the both of them, but seeing their current mood he decided this will defiantly brighten their mood.

"Hey princess, daddy got a surprise" He started

He watch as her eye wide as big as a sauces yet with a hint of curiosity. Then he looked at Michelle, she raise an eye but with an amused and curios looked

"Daddy got us plane tickets for a holiday in America" He said

Michelle looked shocked yet excited. While, Hermione was jumping for joy.

* * *

**In America**

While Hermione and family was having a fun vacation, at the corner of the alley was a creature following them closely…

As they were reach for the pizza parlor…

Suddenly….

A roar was heard, people around was screaming in fear. Michelle face paled as she remember reading something like the creature she seen in front of her.

In front of her and her daughter that she hugged closely was a minotaur. It was a horrifying and disgusting sight.

Hermione was crying in her mother's arm, frighten as she saw the minotaur draw closer.

Just as they thought they were finished, a thousand of gold sand splash at them. They waited a minute before looking around.

What they saw was a sight to behold… a actual satyr and a boy with brunette hair and a mischievous features was holding a pipe? And a sword? In the background, they could hear Edward trying to get pass the screaming crowd.

It was by miracle, he thought. Grateful that his family is alive.

He rush over and hugged them checking for an injuries. Then, he turn and thank the boy.

"Thank you" He said with relieved

"You're welcome. Name is Alex Parker, my friend here is Ray Batson" Alex introduced

"I'm Edward Ganger. This is my girlfriend, Michelle Evans and her daughter Hermione" Said Edward

Ray then started stiffing, and turned to Hermione

"You're a demigod!" Her exclaimed

Edward and Michelle immediately looks alarmed. Alex notice this and started re-introducing himself

"It's ok. Let me re-introduce myself. Alex Parker, son of Hermes. My friend here is Ray Batson, Satyr."

Hermione looked at them awe…

* * *

After the whole fiasco, Alex explained and borough them to Half-blood Hill. Where they met Chiron. He took over the explanation…

By the end of it, Hermione looked at her mommy…

"I can't go back with you, can i?" She asked as she realized.

Michelle hugged her while crying, " I don't want to leave you, but if you stay with mommy. You get hurt or kill"

Hermione hugged her mom while crying much like her mother "I love mommy", She then turn to Edward as her mom release her.

She ran to him, "I love you daddy, I going to miss you" She said while sobbing.

Edward hugged her tightly, "Will see each other again. I know it"

After that, they left to bring her stuff over while Alex toured her around. He made funny faces to cheer her up, it wasn't much but it did the trick.

Hermes' Cabin

"Hermes' cabin, meet your new cabin mate" Said Alex

"Determined or undetermined" Shouted one

"Undetermined, but don't be like that. We're family" Said Alex

Then he turned to Hermione and said " Welcome to your new home"

**I am sorry super sorry it kind of short. But I had assignments and my suppose holiday became my assignment madness. Then, I have a more and more thing to do. **

**I will try my best to upload as many as possible. Thanks for the reviews and everything.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I know it been a long time since I updated. **

**Anyway, I so don't own anything and thank you to all my favourites and followers. I would have list all of you down but I kinda lost track.. sorry..**

**On to the story**

**Chapter 2**

It been about a month since Hermione arrived at camp. It seem to her that her father don't like her, he hasn't bother claiming her. Despite what everybody said about the gods being busy, she don't seem to understand why can't they just take a second to claim anyone of the other unclaimed kids that are just so many in the Hermes or cabin 11.

_Flashback_

_"Alex, why did that monster try to kill_ _mommy and i?" Asked Hermione innocently_

_"Hermione…" He looked at her sadly… "Eh… can I just call you Mia?" Asked Alex randomly_

_She just nodded but looked at him with such curious eyes that makes you wonder whether she is a child of Athena despite her eye colour._

_"Do you know about greek mythology?" Asked Alex_

_Mia nodded_

_"Well, they are real. They moved with the civilization or where is the ruler of the world is. Sometimes, they come down and have kids. Which is us, halfbloods or demigod" Said Alex_

_She nodded but still looking a little confused._

_He then goes on and explain whatever that is needed to explained…_

_End of Flashback_

Every since then, Alex has been like a big brother to her. But she always wonder who is her father…

* * *

Another 2 Months Later

Hermione been getting better at everything at camp, but she was best in archery. She has never missed an aim since her first try and that saying a lot.

Besides the obvious, she started making friends with some of the campers. But the person is most close to is her best friend, Katie Gardener. Who is older than her by 2 years. Katie is a daughter of Demeter that was stuck I the Hermes cabin for about a month since she was there till she was claimed.

Ever so, she and Katie are good and strong friends. She is also friends with a son of Athena, Draco Malfoy. Son of Apollo, Dean. Son of Hermes, Seamus. Son of Demeter, Neville Longbottom. Daughter of Athena, Luna Lovegood and Daughter of Ares, Clarisse.

When she is not hanging around her friends. She will be IM-ing her parents or drawing.

While she was drawing under an oak tree, a man with blond sun-kiss hair and blue eye saw down next to her and looked over her drawing. She stop and look at the man.

"Nice drawing you got there. Do you always like to draw?" asked the man

She looked at him with a curious yet questioning eyes that made the man smile as her thought how she look so much like her mother, but with his eye. Moreover, he was a little more than worry as she is his first daughter from a long time.

Mia just keep staring then she nodded

"Do you like music?" Asked the man

She just raise an eye and replied " Who doesn't"

He chuckled at her innocent response

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the man

"A god?" She answered

"Can you guess which?" He asked

"Any hints?" She asked

"I am a son of Zeus" Said the man

"So, you either Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysius or Apollo" She stated

He nodded

" You defiantly not Mr. D, he is mean. I don't think you Ares, you look and sound too nice. They said Hephaestus like machine more so no. Are you Hermes?" Asked Mia innocently

He chuckled and shake his head

"So your Apollo?" She asked again

He just smiled

"Do you know who my daddy is?" She asked

"Yes, you will also know during the campfire" He answered and disappeared

* * *

Two Hours Later

"Mia… where are you?" Called Alex and some of her friends

She looked up from her drawing and walked to them and apologized

She then told them about the earlier encounter. They looked shocked but excited.

While during dinner, She decide to sacrifice her food to Apollo. After she was done, She started eating… As she was eating, she notice Alex looking dreamy at a daughter of Athena, Samantha Grayson.

"Alex!" She yelled

"What..Wha…" He answered

While the rest of the cabin laughed

"You like Sam don't you? You looked like daddy when he looks at mom" Answered Mia

He looked at her and stuttered

Which cause the whole table to laugh even harder

"That just sad man" Said one of the Hermes

"She's 7 and even she can see you all lovey dovey" Said another, but an unclaimed

Alex just blushed

"Why don't you just ask her?" Questioned Mia innocently

"Yeah, man. What you afraid of? Man up" Said Another

"Alright!" Exclaimed Alex

He then got up from his table and went over to Cabin 6, Athena Cabin.

After a long wait (ADHD)…

He came back grinning like an idiot….

"What do you know? Mia got good love advice" Said a daughter of Hermes amusingly. While she patted Mia on the head.

* * *

Campfire

Just as the campfire was about to finish, a glowing symbol appear on Mia.

"Hail Hermione Evans, Daughter of Apollo" Said Chiron as everyone bowed

"Campfire is over, but Hermione you will only moved tomorrow as it is late. Make sure everyone is in the cabin or else the Harpy will have you as dinner." Said Chiron as all of us headed back to our respective cabin.

Dean lean over to Mia and said " I knew you were my sister, you have awesome and aim. Plus you just to cool"

Mia rolled her eye but smiled as she recalled the memory of the conversation with her father

"Darn it Mia… I just lost 10 drachmas" Complained Alex " You way too smart and curious to be an Apollo"

"Hahaha… told ya Alex and gimme my money" Said Draco

Alex just grumbled as he passed Draco his drachmas….

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIPTIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

Next Morning

Mia moved all her things in the Apollo. As soon as she finished, she got a vision.

_It was her parents_

_They were moving in together_

_"We should tell Hermione" Said her daddy, Edward Ganger_

_"Yes, now she can really call you daddy" She smiled_

_"I can't wait to see her again and also the new coming family" He said as he touched her belly with love_

"Mia!" Yelled Dean

She snapped back to reality and looked at him

"What was that you suddenly fainted?" Asked Dean

She looked at him again until she realized she was in the infirmary

"Oops, must have got distracted thinking" she lied

He looked at her questioning, as kids of Apollo can tell a lie from a mile away. But her can tell she is not ready so he left her at that

Suddenly Katie ran in and hugged her

"Are you okay?" Asked Katie, as Dean slowly walked out seeing as she is fine

After he was out, Mia told Katie the vision which got her all excited. Mia had vision for as long as she can remembered, she just good at keeping it to herself as she tend to notices her mom expression when something happens.

The only person she told was Katie. That because their best friends

* * *

A week Later

She called her mom and told her all that happened… just as her mom was about to tell her the news

"You pregnant" Said Mia

"Hermione" Her mom said in a tone that said she was going to explained

But Hermione surprises them with her question

"Does that mean I going to be a big sister?" Asked Mia innocently

Edward just laugh and smiled at her, then answered " Yes, princess. And I am going to be you real daddy. Is that okay?"

She just smiled and reply "I thought your already my dad?" Said Mia innocently

"Well then, you going to be Hermione Jane Ganger from now on" Her said with a smile

"Love you too, daddy. Mommy" Said Hermione as they chat went on and on

* * *

A Few Month Later

A pair a twin looking boys arrived at camp

One of the twin lost his way and was crying by the forest

It just so happened that Mia was passing the forest when she heard someone crying

So she decided to have a look and she found the boy…

"Why are you crying?" Ask Mia

"I can't find my brother" Said the boy

"Where was the last time you saw him?" Asked Mia

"I don't know" Said the boy

"Do you want to follow me then? Maybe we can find you brother together" Said Mia

"Really!" Exclaimed the boy with hope and joy

She just nodded as her followed her

She decided to head towards the Hermes Cabin as Alex will probably know about it

Just as she reach..

"Connor!" Exclaimed another boy who looks like him

"Travis!" Yelled Connor as her hugged his brother like it his life

"Mia, thank gods you found him.. I was about to go crazy" Said Alex

"Their new Hermes' , right?" Asked Mia

He nodded

" You really should pay more attention" Said Mia amused

"Thank you" Said Travis and Connor

"I'm Travis" "I'm Connor" "Stolls" They said together

"Hi, I'm Hermione, but you can call me Mia" Said Mia

"Mia" They said together smiling…

Suddenly another Hermes kid joined

He raised an eye and just walked away

"What is up with him?" Asked Travis

"Yeah, it like he has a stick up his ass" Said Connor

"That Luke, he and Annabeth, daughter of Athena came here about a year ago. It was not a good day. Another one of the friend, Thalia. Daughter of Zeus sacrificed her life to save them both" Said Alex

"That so sad" Said Mia

Travis and Connor looked a little ashamed… but it not like they could see or prevent what was going to happened

**Done **

**This Chapter is a little longer. Hope you lots enjoys, ciao**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back **** I might not be able to updated soon.. so am really trying my best **

**Thanks for all my current and new followers and favourites, a plus to all the reviews **

**Chapter 3**

4 years have passed since that faithful day, she is still good friends with the Stolls brothers. Much to her brothers dismay as they have been victims of their pranks one after another. It was sad for her to see Alex leaving camp, but he and Sam have a life especially since he proposed to her.

Alex leaving means new councilor. Which was Luke. She doesn't know why but she just feel a bad vibe from him. It weird cause she has been learning everything to do with music and medicine, healing, yet she doesn't get it.

About 3 years ago, she started going back home to live with her parents. She have 2 sibling, which are twins. One is a boy, another is a girl. Their names are Richard and Rachel, they both love Mia a lot.

Mia has been going to school again, but unfortunately she has also been expelled one a year. Which is giving her parents a hard time finding a school for her. It was funny, as she get older the reasons they decided to expelled her get to the point of zero logic.

"Mia, must you go to camp?" Asked Richard or Richie

"Yeah, can't you stay with us?" Asked Rachel or Rach

"You know I can't Rach" Said Hermione sadly as she passed through the camp's barrier. She really wanted to stay with them, but she know that it will be dangerous if she did.

She was surprise to see Connor standing and waiting for her, he grew taller from the last time she saw him which was last summer. She looked around and notice Travis wasn't with him. She wonder is Travis playing a prank on Katie again. He seem to like her though Katie denied it when she told her that.

"Hey Connor" Greeted Mia

"How do you know it is me? I could be Travis you know?" Said Connor teasingly while messing up her hair.

Mia just rolled her eye at Connor and answered

"Honestly Connor! I know you for years. Do you think I wouldn't recognized my best friend?" Said Mia. Connor just sigh in disappointment but immediately hugged her cause her know she prefers him smiling.

She didn't know or understand why she was blushing, it only Connor and he only hug her.

"I miss you. It no fun without you here" Said Connor

"I miss you too Connor. Oh, that reminds me, I got exciting news to tell you" Said Mia

"What is it?" Asked Connor looking at her curious while also looking out to make sure his brother is not around. It would be embarrassing.

"I got a letter from a special boarding school" Said Mia excitingly. Which makes him wonder what happened to the girl that don't study a lot but still get good marks because of her photographic memory.

"Okay, Who are you and what did you done to the real Hermione?" Asked Connor amused while checking for fever which earn him a hit on the head

"Does that answers it?" Asked Mia innocently as Connor rub the sore spot on his head

"Did you really have to hit so hard" Asked Connor

"You were asking for prove, so I gave it to you " Said Mia

"So, what's so different from any regular boarding school?" Asked Connor

"It teaches magic, that what" Said Mia

Connor just raise a eye, questioning her. She look back at him daring him to call her crazy

"You know there is no such thing as magic" Said Connor

"Oh…" Said someone from behind. Which cause them to jump as they did expect that at all

"Hahaha.. Nice. Mia, you got accepted to Hogwart too?"Asked Dean, her brother while her eyed Connor glaring a warning

"You too?" Asked Mia surprised

"Don't forget us" Said Neville as Draco and Seamus walked behind him

"Really" Said Mia while smiling

Connor was jealousy with that but let it go

"Hey did you heard? Annabeth found a halfblood out in the field 2 days ago with Grover. The last I saw Clarisse was dragging him to the bathroom" Said Draco

"Really" Said Connor

Then, Mia suddenly remember a vision she had about a month ago while she was with her parents

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Luke, Kronos is just using you" Said a boy with sea green eyes_

_"Goodbye Percy" Said a blond hair boy. I think it was Luke, it sounded like him. But I could see his face_

_End of flashback_

_" Luke is going to betray us" Mia Thought_

But she keep quiet not sure how to tell it to them.

Then it hit her…

"Hey Connor, you said magic don't exist? How about gods? How are they real then?" She questioned him

"I give. You win Mia" Said Connor

They rest of them just sniggled at their bickering

"Hey Connor. You should go see if you brother need help with his prank. I got to put my things anyways" Said Mia as she headed to the Apollo Cabin with her Brother right behind her

Connor was not happy but she was right her. She promised him to help prank the Demeter Cabin

Mia took a deep breath before going in the cabin. She saw her other brother Will playing the lyre and singing. She signaled Dean to stay quiet as she sneaked up on him

"BOO!" Shouted Mia from behind him, Will was so surprise her dropped his lyre and clutched his chest. Mia laughed when she saw what a great done she did

"Hermione… don't do that" Said or Begged Will

"I won't do that again" Said Mia with her finger cross behind her back while Dean was on the floor laughing his heart out. Which earn him a glare from their older brother

"So, whose the new boy?" Asked Mia

"New boy?" Asked Will

"I heard from Draco that Clarisse was dragging him to the bathroom" Said Mia

Will understood and told her what happened and everything about Percy that he heard. Mia eyes widen when she learned about his mother. It made her feel like crying

She then went and unpack her things until she heard Katie screaming at Travis. All she thought was " it's good to be home"

She then greeted Katie

"Well?" Asked Katie

"Well, I got expelled again. On the plus side I got accepted to a special boarding school" Said Mia

"What did you do this time?" Said Katie

"I hit a boy" answered Mia

Katie just raise an eye

"He is the principal's son" she continued

"You what?" Exclaimed 4 boys, namely Travis, Connor, Dean and Will

They looked at her surprise mainly because she was not one for violent

Next thing she know, she felt a headache coming and brace herself for another round of visions. It makes her wonder whether the wizardly world has a cure for incoming headaches

* * *

_Vision_

_A boy about her age was in antique shop speaking to the owner._

_"Hey Remus-san, I borough a friend" I yelled_

_"Hello Kinomoto…. Orion Black?" Asked Remus_

_Akito just rolled his eye and answered "Yeah. I know. I look like my father"_

_"Your black's son? The last I heard he got disowned for getting together with a muggle" Answered_

_"Muggle the word sound so offences, how about normal people or mundane… those sound better than that" I said_

_Akito just snorted, while just looked at my weirdly…_

_"Anyways, to answer your question. Yes. I just found out this morning that my friend is yeah…. Just wondering, what do you know about 'Harry Potter'? Aside from magically (note the sarcastic tone) defeating the dark dork." I asked_

_Akito just rolled his eyes at me. While, Remus looked like he aged a numbers of year ahead of his time._

_"Harry Potter? Why do you want to know?" He asked_

_"Just curious, I let you know later" I answered_

_He sigh and answered "Harry Potter was born on July 31. His parents was killed due to betrayal of a good friend, your uncle" He said as he look toward Akito and continue "Sirius Orion Black. He is Harry's godfather and their secret keeper. I never thought he would join them. James and Lily was Harry's parents name and my best friends. I just can't believe they are gone" He said_

_I just look shocked. I didn't bother hiding it._

_"What happened after they were killed?"I asked… despite having fear of what the answer will be_

_"Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwart found him with Sirius. As Sirius passed him to Hagrid, probably trying to avoid getting caught. Sirius killed 13 muggles with an explosion with a mania laugh along with our dear friend Peter Pettigrew who confronted him. All that was left was his toe" He said and then continued "Hagrid took baby Harry to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart who said he place him in a secure area where no death eater will find him. He was place in the care of his aunt, his mother's sister" _

_I breathe in and process the information with confusion. Something just doesn't add up._

_"Remus, remember you ask why I was curious?" I asked_

_He nodded_

_I just passed him my Hogwart letter and answered " This is mine letter, it came just as we were about to head out to play soccer with early this morning" I answered_

_He's eye just widen and tear begin to pour out._

_"Harry? Your Harry? But how? You suppose to be with your relative" Questioned Remus_

_"As far as I know, my mother and brother found my on top of the trash bin in one of the alley as they were on their was house 9 years ago. The headmaster should have checked if he decide to put me there" I answered annoyed and continue "Something in your story just don't add up. I remember a weird dream of a flying motorbike. Not to mention, you mention Sirius was holding me. If he really a follower of the dark dork. Should he have… I don't know kill me there and then"_

_"He has a point, I think it may be something we need to look into when we are there. Maybe my dad might clear something up for us. We were heading to my house after this. Want to join?" Asked Akito_

_"Black is here? Japan?" Remus asked_

_"I am here, you know. Been here since birth thank you very much" Said Akito sarcastically_

_"I'm sorry. I would like that. I can see how you both get along" Said Remus_

_Which we both answered with smirked_

_End of Vision_

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary, she needed to draw the boy with black hair and green eyes. Hermione could see the confusion in his eyes

She wondered what the conversion was about. Hermione knew the boy was a wizard. She doesn't know how, but she has a feeling she will be seeing him very soon.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Joked Connor, she felt self conscience all of sudden.

"So what happened" Asked Connor worry

"On it nothing" Answered Mia, while she saw Katie giving her the look that you need to tell Chiron

"So can I get out of here? I need to draw something" Asked Mia as Will Started checking everything about his sister was fine before letting her go.

Connor just sighed, he knew she was hiding something. But wasn't going to tell him

Mia decide to go to the hill under Thalia's tree to draw, that where she met her father.

**Hope you enjoy **** Till next time**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, I am so so so sorry. I will try my best to write as much as possible. Please feel free to leave any review **

**Moreover, a thousand thanks to those who are following this story. Also those who put this under favourite.**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione was drawing her vision with so much focus that she never notice her father sitting next to her.

"What you drawing there Mia?" Asked Apollo

Mia jerk up out of shock

"Dad?" Asked Mia

"Yup, the one and only" Smiled Apollo with that blinding smile that usually will blind any normal person

He then continue "What you drawing there?" Asked Apollo

Instead of answering his question, she ask one

"Daddy, did you know I can see the future?" Asked Mia

Apollo sigh but gave a small smile " Yeah"

He then look over her shoulder and saw the drawing of a boy with emerald green eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead in antique shop

"Who's this?" Asked Apollo

"His name is Harry Potter. He is the savior of the wizardly world." Said Mia

Then, she look down.

"Daddy, how do I know if I will get any friends? I know I got friends at camp, but…" She trail off

Apollo look like he was thinking hard. Then, he smiled

"I will use the mist on you, only demigod can see through it. I will remove on it on your 14th birthday. That way you got time to tell who is you friend and who isn't. Bonus, during that time… you would have to deal with dyslexia" Said Apollo

" I guess that could work" Said Mia

Then a voices was hear

"Mia! Where are you?" Yelled Will

"There you are, I been looking for you everywhere" Said Will

"Hello Will" Said Apollo, which made Will jump 2 inch high with the sudden shocked

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Said Will which eyeing his sister

Mia just raise her hand like she surrender and said" I didn't do anything"

Which got Apollo laughing at his kids ethics… He then smile

"Will catch" Said Apollo

"What this?" Asked Will as he examined the present his dad gave

"That is an ipod or more hpod, I guess. Hephaestus made that. It works just like any ipod, but if you press here…" Said Apollo as he showed his son…

"Woah" Said Will

"Awesome, right? I know. Anyways, it turns in a bow and arrows that will never run out also if you press there is will turn into a horn. The horn can kill any monster as it sounds so bad" Said Apollo

"Thanks dad" Said Will

"This is for you my little Mia" Said Apollo as he pass to her a bracelet

"Each pearl will turn till something different. There is a bow and arrow, dagger, ipod, spear, sword and lastly a pen. Just for emergency. Best part of it is that it can be used in hogwarts where they said not technology work, but make sure only demigods know and not wizard unless you know you can trust them" Said Apollo

"Okays daddy" Said Mia

"Look away" Said Apollo as he disappears

Will kept looking at where their dad was then turn to Mia and said

"Come on, we going to be late for archery"

The next few days went normally, though it was funny to and sad to see the arrow hitting Chiron despite him holding a shield behind Percy.

During catch the flag, Percy was claim as the son of Poseidon and offer a quest with Annabeth and Grover. As Zeus' lightning was stolen. Just before the end of camp is when everything went downhill, Luke was found to have stolen the lightning bolt and betrayed everyone to Titan of time.

Connor was so sad. I didn't know how to help him. It was so hard. Moreover, my parents came and pick me up. I didn't know whether it was a good idea to leave or stay.

Connor said he will be fine, but I know he is not. That makes me sad to see him like this. All of his sibling like this.

* * *

The following days…

I am back in London with my parents and siblings. My parent sent an approval letter back to the school, mainly because I came at such a perfect timing. Just when I was kick out of a school, another accepted me.

Today, was a pretty normal day except when answer the door with a strict lady with robe? Who wear that? But yeah… Behind was 4 people. It was both the boys from her vision, somehow she just knew she could trust them with her secrets.

"Hullo, I am looking for Miss Ganger" Said The strict lady

"Yeah?" I answered

"I am Minerva McGonagall, The deputy headmaster of Hogwarts. Is it alright for me to come in?" Said The teacher

"Mia, who at the door" Asked my mum as she came into view

"Oh, hullo" Said my Mother

"I am Minerva McGonagall, The deputy headmaster of Hogwarts. Is it alright for me and the rest to come in?" Said The teacher as she repeated herself

"Oh, where are my manner. Please step inside" Said my mum as she lead the teacher to our living room

"Honey, who is that?" Asked my dad as he came into the living room

"Dear this is Minerva McGonagall, The deputy headmaster of Hogwarts" Said my mother she explain as she looked toward the rest…

"Apologies, I am Orion Black. Ex-student of hers. This is my son, Akito Black. My nephew, Haruki Kinomoto and this is his adopted older brother Touya Kinomoto" Answered the eldest among the 4.

"It a pleasure to meet you. My name is Edward Granger, this is my wife Michelle Granger nee Evans and my eldest daughter Hermione Granger" Said my dad as he introduce each and everyone in the room

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Granger. Now, today I am here to explain and ask some question as you seem to be the only family that I am aware that does not know about our school yet have given your approval" Explained the teacher

"I see. I guess we should explain" Said my mother as she look at my dad and continue "A few months ago Hermione here just got expelled from her previous school due to an accident and we are currently finding it a hard time looking for a new school to sent her to" As my mum said that, I immediate blush in embarrassment. While, the all 4 look just amused.

"I know this is rude, but how?" Asked Akito

The other boy, Haruki hit him on the head.

"Ehhh… haha… I hit the principal's son" I replied

All of them looked shocked. Then, Haruki answered "You got gut. I do not want to be on you bad side" While looking amused along with the rest.

"That does explain it. Anyhow, do any of you believe in magic?" Asked the teacher

"Yes, but could you show us some, Miss McGonagall?" Asked Mia curiously

She smiled at Hermione's innocence and answered " Sure dear. Please call me Professor McGonagall"

Mia nodded and then watched as magic is perform in front of her

" Wingardium Leviosa" Said Professor McGonagall. Suddenly the bottle she pointed with her wand lifted up like magic.

"Now, is that satisfying?" Asked Professor McGonagall

"Yes" Said Mia blissfully

"Professor, I do have a question I would like to ask?" Asked Mia as she suddenly thought of something

"Yes?" Asked Professor McGonagall

"Where do I buy all the things listed in the list?" Asked Mia

"You go to Diagon Alley. Which I would like to bring you now, if that is ok with all of you?" Asked Professor McGonagall

"That is fine. Are we allow to accompany our daughter as the rest of our other children are having art classes at the moment?" Asked My dad

"Yes and will be fine" Said Professor McGonagall

* * *

After a couple of minutes, we all head to Diagon Alley through a pub named Leaky Cauldron which dad didn't really approve of.

Anyhow, we first went to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank that was run by Goblins. My parents exchange pounds to the wizarding money. Professor McGonagall explained that 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon which is so confusing.

The next stop was robe and hat which sounds so outdated and cliché…. I mean pointed hat seriously. Then was dragon hides or gloves and winter cloak. The boys seem to firmly agree with me.

After, we brought a cauldron(pewter, standard size 2), crystal or glass phials, a telescope and brass scales.

We would have went to the book store first, but after they notice my interest. He told Professor that best be last. We went and brought my wand.

It was crazy, I thought if it continue I was going to destroyed the store. But luckily I found and got my wand. 10¾" long, made of vine wood, and had a dragon heartstring core. I suppose after seeing the boys turn I felt less guilty.

The last was the book store. I brought some extra too. Unfortunately, I was caught red handed by the boy and explain my secret. They both took it with a doubt. I just knew I could trust them. The feeling remind me of my brothers.

After the whole day, dad went and pick my siblings while my mum and I started on dinner. This year is going to get quite interesting.

**Hope you like it. Sorry am busy still am**


	6. Chapter 5

**From now onward will be mostly on Hermione's POV unless said otherwise.**

**Chapter 5  
**

Today was the day. I was glad she made friends with Haruki and Akito…. Personally, I think they sort of in a sarcastic way remind me of the Hermes cabin with a mix of my brothers.

It funny how I only just met them… Yet… they feel like family to me…. That is just crazy. Guess it is another day of a demigod or demigoddess

My parents along with my siblings waited with me for my demigods relatives … After a waiting for a while, Neville came with his grandmother. Then, followed by her brother Dean and his best bud Seamus. Lastly, Draco come looking around with caution along with his mother or step mother. She was the one that prayed to Athena for a child.

"Hey" I greeted

"Hey, look Mia. Nothing against you all and all, but you know my father doesn't know am not exactly his. I can't be seen too friendly with all of you…" Said Draco

"Chill dude, it's not a big deal man. We can meet up in secret. It all works out. Yes… we know… need to stick to the plan… blah blah…. You, Athena's are so predictable" Said Seamus grinning

"Hermes'" Mumbled Draco

"Hey, don't worry about it. I have a feeling this year is going to be an interesting one. Just a tip before you head off, I think I met the famous 'Harry Potter'. He isn't one bit stuck up. If anything, I think he might end up in Ravenclaw with some of the mumble I caught about getting technology to work within the stone age is anything to go by" I said amused as I recalled the day we went to Diagon Alley.

"That's interesting. Any other head up before the bookworm becomes the prat?" Asked Dean

Draco glared at him half heartedly and look at me curiously

"Well, if he is 'Harry Potter'. Then, it seem he change to a japanese name with a good protective family. His best friend is named Akito Black, if my memory was right" I answered while looking toward my step-dad for confirmation. In which he nodded

"Well, that is sure good to heard. I think he is your cousin, Draco. The boy named Akito Black. I had a cousin named Orion Black. It had to be his son" Answered Draco's mom

"I see. Well, at least the boy is more his own person that that man prawn" Said Mrs. Longbottom. As all of us forgotten Neville and his grandmother made a sight jump.

Neville just looked his he was enjoying the view from the back. If I didn't Neville as well as I did, that was one expression I will have never guess coming out from Neville.

"Forgotten us, eh? Oh… I'm hurt" Said Neville dramatic acting like he has a injured heart which in turn had us all rolling our eyes.

Draco just chucked and said "Such that you will be give off a shy yet one with a little confident. While, Mia will be the bookworm and I as the prat. You two got it lucky"

"what can we said…" Started Seamus amused

"We are just awesome that way" Ended Dean

"Alright kids. It getting late… Draco, you better head off before your father noticed you are not at the platform. Come on" Said my step-dad

* * *

At the Platform 9 3/4

" I'm going to miss you Mia" Said Richard, my younger brother

"Me too. Who is going to teach us to draw? Or play with us?" Asked my sister, Rachel

"Rich, Rach I going to miss you too. Don't worry, once you start school you will make lots of friends. You will have lots of fun too" I answered

"You promise" The both said in innocence

"Promise" I replied

"Mia, time to go" Said my mom

"I going to miss you" I said

"I going to miss you too. Make lots of friends" Said my mom

"I will try" I answered

"Don't show such a long face, princess. Daddy is going to miss you" Said my step-dad

"I miss you to dad" I said with a smile smile

"That my girl. Remember, you don't have to do anything special. We are already proud of you" Said my step-dad, which made me smile.

* * *

After the long farewells

Neville and I got in and put away our things. Suddenly, Neville's toad started jumping away…

"Not again…" Said Neville quietly as he really did hate that toad

"Come on, let go look for it" I said.

When we started our search the train had begin the move, it took a long numbers of hours. Which is torture for us, my dad may have took my dyslexia.. but I still have ADHD… thank you very much

While we were looking, Draco had a small smirk on his face. Which I am so getting back at him, if I remember to. My brother and Seamus was the worst. They took one look at us and started laughing, the people within the same compartment as they may as well thought the finally lost it.

Just as we were about to give up. I went thru an opened compartment door and asked "Did anyone see a toad? It belongs to Neville"

"Hey Hermione, nope. Did see any. Do u want us to use a spell? I learn a couple through someone." Said Haruki

" That would be nice" said Neville behind me

"we don't bite" answered Akito amused

A red hair boy which so happened to in the compartment glared harder at the boys.

I notices the tension and looked at Haruki… If my suspicion is right, then he is 'Harry Potter'… Probably the one that cause the tension too. Which he just ignored.

"Accio Toad" Said Haruki with his wand out. As soon as he said it a toad appeared.

"It's yours, right?" He asked

"Trevor" exclaimed Neville with fake happily till he remembered forgotten to introduce himself something

"I'm Neville"

"Haruki Kinomoto"

"Akito Kuro/ or Black in your language"

"Hermione Granger"

Then everyone of us looked at the rude red hair boy… He glared at Haruki and said. " I know that you Harry Potter"

Neville immediately put fake looked of shocked then looked at Haruki for confirmation.

It seem to be Haruki was quite at the end of his pantience.

"Let reintroduce myself. My name is Haruki Kinomoto. That is ha-ru-ki ki-no-mo-to. " the red haired boy glared. While, Akito was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

Haruki rolled my eyes and continue "but my birth name is Harry Potter, but I still don't see the big deal. The only thing I get is that my parents are dead because of Voldydork and you idiots think that I defeated him when I have no idea what even happened that night"

"So you Harry Potter" Said The red haired boy

Neville and I seem to share a look with partially saying definably a interesting year ahead.

"Yes and no. My name is Haruki Kinomoto. Or in Japanese Kinomoto Haruki. I may have been born with that name but I was raised as Haruki not potter, harry or whatever you idiots think." He answered before I could input before.

I looked at him and said " but aren't you grateful for your parents or sad or…"

But was interrupted. He answered " it not that I am not grateful, I am grateful for what they did but that is as far as I know almost anything about them besides through my dad's old friend, Remus Lupin and obvious detail from Akito's dad, my uncle. The thing is, I don't know them. They may have given me life, but the kinomoto taught me to live and survive. They are my family. Just because we not related through blood does not mean we aren't family"

"I agree. I been his best friend only to later find out that we are cousin…. But hey… so what… he still my best friend… family are not about blood. It about the type of bond you have with the person" Answered Akito

"I agree" I said with a smile. As I got my answered. I wanted to know whether he is one who I can really trust despite spill my secret to them already. It looks like my respect for him was lifted.

I then looked outside and said " we should change into our robe"

The red haired boy grumbled and left. Neville and I decided that we should head back. As we were heading back. We overheard the boys grumbling about being old fashion. Neville and I just shared a look and wholesomely agree that the wizardly world need to get out of the stone age as they would say.

After we changed, the train stopped and arrived in our destination.

* * *

As we head out, a giant… no a half giant approach us. We were cautious is anything. Neville noticed the boys looking at us understandingly and give me look…. Oops…

"Ehhh… I may have told them cause they caught me red handed" I explained softly

Neville just sigh and told me I should inform the rest… I nodded reluctantly… the last thing I need is a lecture from my brother and Draco.

As we cross the lake, we got our first look at hogwarts. It was a sight….

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.  
'Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Toshiro merely look around bored

'I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

As she said that, she took off to the other side of the door for a brief moment. Suddenly there was scream all around. Neville and I stiffen again only to find ghosts… Debating? Now that is something you don't see on a daily basic…

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Professor McGonagall had returned.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said.

She then started calling name after name… not long till it was mine…

"Granger, Hermione"

* * *

I walked up to the stool and allowed her to put the rag of a hat….

"Now that is not very nice" It said

"Lucky I only said in my head then" I answered

"You have your father's humor that for sure." It said

"You better not spill the bean" I answered

"No worries. Your secret is safe with me. Why the founder were demigod themselves" It answered

"I see. You're not going to inform the headmaster are you?" I questioned

"Not one word. I thinking he is starting to love the power far too much for my own liking. Plus I am bound to keep the secret of each student" It answered

"I see." I replied

"You have much bravery, which is expected with the life your kind live. You're cunning when needed, but not really your natural. Loyal only to those you see fit. Your definitely not a Ravenclaw…. You don't want to touch a book unless told….that leave one house" It said in my head and out loud " GRYFFINDOR"

The table with a red and gold lion head figure roar and cheered….

After sometime… it seem Neville, Seamus, my brother and I were in Gryffindor. While, Draco was in Slytherin. Just as he was expected too. As I looked around during the feast I could help but noticed the headmasters face sour and quickly putting a back a wise and happy old man facade.

After sometime the feast ended, the prefect lead us to where we sleep…. It was so red and gold… which was perfect. Gold my dad's color I thought. Before letting sleep take over

* * *

The Next Day

I woke up to an unfamiliar place… I looked around wondering where the heck am I… Then it hit me… I was at Hogwarts

I decided to wash up and head down early… as I was eating my breakfast. Professor McGonagall passed me my schedule….

Everything was fine….

We had Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. I was the only one that managed… which I think it lots of bull… I saw the boys looking innocently like saying ladies should show off… my guys are so poor…

They are made me roll my eyes continuously…

It wasn't until Charms….

We were learn the levitation charm…the red haired boy who I finally got a name is Ronald Weasley… A complete moron…I was pair with him unfortunately….

_Flashback_

_"Class settle down" Said Professor Filwick a goblin like professor walk into class and stood on a stool._

_"Today, we are going to be learning the levitation charm. Do not be sad if you don't get it the first time. Magic is all about wand movement and correct pronunciation. As you can see there is a feather in front of all you. You will be levitating that for today." Said the professor as he went on explaining _

_After explaining he told us to repeat the spell along with him for a good number of time…. A while later, he started by pairing us up in two. I was hoping to get Neville, Seamus or my brother…._

_But fate must really hate me, I was pair with Weasley. Honesty, his brothers are pretty cool. Of course I will never admit it out loud for the mission sake…. But yeah…_

_The boy is a moron… after not taking my advice, he decided to challenged me… stupid… I know… _

_Right after class her shot me a dirty look along with a nasty glared and left immediately…. What a jerk.. Can my school life be any worst…._

_End of flashback_

Just before dinner, decide to head to the library. Best place to avoid most of my barbaric housemates…

After a while a whisper asked "Hey, what you reading?"

I turn around only to find Akito… and answered "Light reading for history of magic. What are you both doing here?"

"We fell asleep during Prof. Binn class, we wanted to at least catch up" Replied Haruki

"How is Gryffindor?" Asked Akito

"Barbaric" I answered

"Sorry to heard that" Said Akito then continued on "Hey if you want, maybe the three of us can study together"

"That sound nice" I said with a sad smile as I thought about most of my housemates.

"Sound like a start of a beautiful friendship" Said Haruki


End file.
